Primus Can't Help Now
by Ninja School Dropout
Summary: SEQUEL TO OH PRIMUS! Read that first! Megatron has a plan to seal Primus, but he may be biting off more than he can chew, even if he does succeed.
1. The beginning

**A/N: I missed these two. I missed them so much.**

* * *

Primus sighed contently. The Well of All Sparks had been quiet, a rare event. Usually Amalgamous would have been causing problems with his destructive pranks. One time he had glued Unicron to the back of Primus' throne, needless to say, Primus needed a new throne before the whole thing was over, mostly because she had to burn it yelling, "Ew! He touched it!" Her bonded was not happy.

The silence of the moment was refreshing. Primus leaned back in her throne and sighed. "This is great."

"What is?" Unicron walked up beside her throne. The big red mech was acting like his usual self, mature.

"It's so calm." Primus answered. She went to get up, but she couldn't move. "Who gave him the glue back?"

Unicron snorted. "It was not me."

Primus continued to try and pull her armor free from the seat. "That creation of a glitch!"

Unicron raised an optic ridge. "Isn't he your cre-" Unicron stopped talking at the glare that was sent in his direction. "Nevermind."

"That's what I thought" Primus grumbled. She silently looked around. "Do you feel that?"

"What?" Unicron shrugged.

"That pulling feeling."

"Now that you mention it. A little yes."

Primus froze as the feeling got stronger. "Oh pit no."

She felt her body, along with her throne being pulled towards something, or rather, somebody.

* * *

Megatron smiled at the information Soundwave helped him dig up from Cybertron. Old glyphs created by the followers of Unicron with instructions on how to summon, and seal Primus. They must have been created while the original thirteen were still alive.

Megatron smirked as he glanced around the room at his officers. Starscream, Soundwave, and Shockwave. "We will see if this works."

Starscream's mouth fell open. "Megatron! That is ridiculous! What do you think would happen? Nothing! That's what! There is no Primus. You can't just mystically summon a god! A fake god at that!"

Megatron ignored Starscream and turned to Soundwave. "Prepare what we will need."

Soundwave nodded as he left the room. Shockwave turned to Megatron. "Lord Megatron, as much as I dislike Starscream, I feel it would be most impossible to be able to summon a god. If the Old Unicron followers had this, why didn't they use it?"

"Why do you, Shockwave, feel that the Followers of Unicron are no more?" Megatron shot back. "It certainly wasn't because they went extinct. They just fell off the face of Cybertron. Their building was destroyed, No frames were found."

"There must be a logical reason for this." Shockwave tried to ration.

Megatron snorted. "There is none."

Soundwave entered the room again, followed by some Vehicons. Megatron smiled. "Very good, Soundwave. Set it up."

Soundwave nodded as he started spreading the supplies around. He silently nodded for Megatron to begin the process.

* * *

Primus shook her helm as the feeling passed. She stared at the four mechs around her. She knew them all. Megatron, the silver dolt, and leader of the Decepticons. Starscream, SIC of the Decepticons, a truly horrible seeker all around. Shockwave, the insane scientist who used his own original helm as an experiment. And lastly there was Soundwave, the loyal spy of Megatron, and all around cutie.

"What?" She growled before a huge crash joined them. She glanced over to her bonded who had leaned against the wall, and it had crushed beneath him. "I'm not fixing that." She aimed at Megatron.

Megatron scowled. "You don't have to. I'm planning to seal you away. Your forces will no longer work against me."

Primus raised an Optic ridge, as Unicron glared. "Really. Do you know what happened to the last group who tried this? I first tried to explain what would happen, and they didn't listen."

Megatron smirked. "Oh, but you see I know what will happen. Cybertron will be mine."

"You would completely rewrite this universe' s history. Of course, I'm guessing we're on Earth, so really you would only re-write what had happened to you and your side on Earth. That's how this god thing works. One planet at a time."

Megatron glared. "Earth will be mine then."

Primus glared. "Then I see what will have to happen." She went to get up, but counldn't move. "FRAGIT!" She continued to struggle, but Amalgamous had some fragging strong glue.

"Begin!" Megatron yelled.

Unicron stared at the items. The unrefined energon, the dark energon, the shell. Oh frag. It was a human body. Unicron jumped up and ran towards the center of the circle. "PRIMUS!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: =D**

**REVIEWS  
**

**Fight The Fighter: Yeah, I have, but I'm lazy. BTW, It worries me that you decided to make an account just to say that. It also worries me that you haven't yelled at me over Facebook for making another story... I'm ready for it, I just don't know when it's coming. WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME LIKE THIS?  
**

* * *

Optimus was ready for Fowler's lecture. The Autobots had caused damage to property, more so than usual. Right on time, Fowler burst through the Elevator. "PRIME!"

Optimus walked up to the platform. "Yes, Agent Fowler."

"Don't you dare act innocent with me! There were Human injuries in that last battle! 13 of them!" Fowler yelled.

Optimus looked down guiltily. "I am Sorry, Fowler. We got the-"

"Don't start with me, Prime! Oldest one injured was 19! Youngest 10! Explain!"

"We had gotten the all clear from your people." Before Fowler could start blaming him for blaming his guys, Optimus quickly continued. "I am not blaming your people for giving us the wrong information; I am just explaining that we did not know humans were still there."

Fowler growled. "Watch yourself, Prime. The last thing I want is your team getting shut down. I have to report the injuries to the pentagon, luckily none were life threatening. Worse injury was a couple of broken bones, mild concussions, and possible amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Optimus asked.

"The person might not be able to remember anything about their life before they woke up. Temporary, says the doctors."

Optimus nodded. "I am very sorry, Fowler."

"I know, Big guy." Fowler rubbed his eyes. "So much for catching up on sleep."

"I am very sorry."

"I know." Fowler yelled as he climbed back onto the elevator.

Optimus glanced back at Ratchet. Ratchet shook his helm. "You heard him. None were life threatening."

"But they were all so young."

* * *

Primus groaned as she opened her eyes. Wait, eyes? Primus brought her servo up into her sight. The peach colored flesh stared back at her. "Oh frag no." She glanced around at the room she was in. "Where am I?" There was a constant beeping in the background.

The door opened, and Primus was automatically off the bed, and ready for whatever was coming. A human woman stood in the doorway, wearing scrubs. "Oh, you're up." The woman smiled. "I'm just here to check your vitals."

"Where am I, woman."

The woman crossed her arms. "Excuse me?"

"I said where am I, woman?"

The woman's eye brows raised. "Do not call me woman. I am nurse Darby, and you are in a hospital. Now sit your butt on the bed."

Primus furrowed her eyebrows at the woman. How dare she speak to her like that? "Do you know who I am?"

Nurse Darby must have taken the question in the wrong way. "Do you know who you are?"

Primus glared. "Stop playing games with me!"

"When is your birthday?"

"I have none!"

"Okay. Who are your parents?"

"Oh you're kidding, right?"

The Nurse shook her head. "Alright, just lay down and get some rest." She smiled as she started writing on the clipboard.

"What are you writing?"

"Nothing." The nurse mumbled as she slid the clipboard onto the end of the bed before she left.

Primus glared at her as the door shut. She immediately grabbed the clipboard. "Amy Foster? What the pit kind of name is that?" Primus continued reading down the chart. "Amnesia! That is ridiculous! I don't know what it is, but it's definitely ridiculous!"

* * *

June Darby sighed as she closed the door to Amy Foster's room. She was going to be one of _those_ patients. She sighed as she spotted Jack fro around the corner. "Jack Darby!" Jack froze. "What are you doing here?"

"Optimus wanted me to check on the patients."

"The last of them just woke up. They're all going to live." June glared down at her son. "Is Arcee here?"

"Mom!"

"What?"

"She's here, she's watching me, I'll be fine!" Jack grumbled.

June shook her head. "Alright. Be home on time. I'll be getting off early as soon as my last patient is put into government custody."

"Why government custody?"

"Confidential, Jack." June answered as she walked down the hall. "Go home."

* * *

Unicron onlined his optics as looked around at the darkness. "Oh you're fragging kidding me."

Groaning came from beside him. "Shit man. You scared us."

"I scared you?" Unicron blinked a couple of times as the lights flashed on.

The blond headed boy he had grown to know, Josh, sat back down in the chair beside his bed. "Yeah, you did. You're just lucky our band is on break. I would have kicked your ass if you had broke your arm while we were on tour. We would never find a replacement guitarist."

"I do not know how many times, I have to break it to you, but I do not play guitar."

Josh stared at Unicron, now a red headed boy with red eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Alright. You obviously don't know how to lie." Josh sighed. "So what are we going to do, Mr. Tiny robot?"

"We are going to find Pri Pri, and we are going to get us back in our original frames."

Josh sighed. "Run through what happened again?"

"I am Unicron. Megatron sealed me up in a pretender's frame, and sealed Primus into a human body. She is not going to be happy, and she is going to want to murder Amalgamous."

"Which is?"

"Our son."

"Your son?"

"Yes."

Josh nodded. "Uh-huh, and how many kids do you have again?"

"Foureen."

"Yeah. Okay. How do we find this Pri Pri person?" Josh asked while lighting a cigarette.

"I'm the only one allowed to call her Pri Pri, sometimes. And she shouldn't be too hard to find. It's Megatron, and our frames I'm worried about." Unicron sighed. "Why exactly did you take me to this human health facility? My nanites will fix this wound."

Josh shrugged. "Who knows. I was in denial."

"I am confused. Isn't the nile river in Egypt?"

Josh stared at Unicron. "You told me you were the god of destruction, right?"

"I said I am good at destroying things, and Primus was mad at me because I did something that wasn't important or mattered."

"Right." Josh sighed.

"So why were you in the nile?"

The red headed boy sighed. "No reason."

* * *

Fowler stood in front of the general. "Ages 10 to 19 worst was a confirmed case of amnesia, and a broken leg."

"The amnesia patient was Amy Foster?"

Fowler nodded. "Yes, Sir."

The general nodded. "She has been missing for a week, assumably kidnapped, and they find her in the rubble of her old work place?"

Fowler nodded. "Yes, sir."

The general sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face. "She can't remember anything?"

"She has a pretty nasty attitude. This coming from one of the nurses."

"Her file says she was the very definition of an angel."

Fowler shrugged. "Have you decided who's custody she is going in?"

"Yours."

Fowler's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"She is going into your custody. Her parents are gone. She has to go into government custody."

"What about the Autobots?"

"I don't think they need their custody in your hands. You are their liaison, not their Mother."

"Of course. Sorry."

"It's fine. You may go."

Fowler nodded as he left the room.

* * *

Primus glared at her hand. "I'll kill him. Amalgamous is offline. He's gone. That's it!" The door opened, and Primus immediately glared.

"Woah!" The dark skinned man raised his hands over his head. "I'm from the pentagon."

"I don't care. I just want to murder Amalgamous, and unless you know where he is, you might as well leave. How does a person come from a pentagon anyways?"

"I don't know who this Amaglamagmous is, but-"

"Amalgamous."

"Whatever. Whoever he is, I can't let you kill the guy. I'm not leaving either."

Primus sneered at the man.

"Why don't you lay back down. You can call me Fowler, Amy."

"Don't call me Amy. That's not my name." Primus glared.

Fowler sighed. "I know you can't remember anything, but Amy is definitely your name."

"This may be Amy's body, but I am not Amy. Amy is most likely dead. If I wasn't glued to a throne, the person who did this would be dead too."

Fowler frowned. "Okay then. I'll be your guardian while you try to regain your memories,a-"

"There are no memories to regain. I am stuck here, and I don't want to be. I need to find the lovely shell I called a body, and then I'll be out of here."

Fowler nodded as she slowly stood up, giving Primus a worried glance. He slowly walked out of the room leaving her alone. "Fragging human shells. I can't even use my power like this." Primus sighed as she laid down on the bed. "Megatron is going to be my new punching bag. Unicron is off the hook for now."

* * *

Fowler grabbed his cellphone, and dialed the only person he could think of. His general. "Fowler?"

"She's mental. Something about Amy being dead. That not being her body, and other stuff. I can't take care of her."

"You have to. I'm not changing my mind. Goodbye Fowler." The line went dead.

Fowler sighed. "God, help me."

"I can't do much now. Can I?"

Fowler jumped, and looked over to the door he stood in front of. "Amy?"

"Primus."

Fowler frowned. He heard that somewhere before, but where? "What are you doing out here?"

"I was going to leave, but you were standing here." Primus answered with a glare. "Move out my way, so I can get out of this disgusting place."

"You're in my custody, and will be staying at my house for the time being."

"I will be staying with nobody!"

"Well, if I had my way you wouldn't be staying with me either!" Fowler growled back.

Primus glared. "I don't see why we both can't just have our own ways."

"Because you, Amy, have been missing for two weeks, and mysteriously show up after a Decepticon attack!"

Primus perked up at that bit of information. "Decepticon?"

Fowler froze. Did he say that bit aloud? "What?"

"You said Decepticon." Primus' demeanor became deathly calm. "Tell me. Where did they go?"

Fowler stared at the young girl in front of him. "Listen, Amy I ca-"

"Call me Amy one more time, and I'll make sure you never say it again. Repeat after me. Primus."

Fowler stared. "Right."

"I said Primus. My name is Primus. Do not call me Amy because that is not my name. Clear?"

"Yes?"

Primus let out a sigh. "You didn't sound too confident."

"You don't sound so sane." Fowler countered. "Your stuff is at my house now. We'll be leaving in five minutes. Be ready." Fowler walked away leaving Primus glaring at him.

"Creation of a glitch!" Primus cursed. "This is going to be harder than I thought."


	3. Chapter 3

Unicron stared out of the apartment as Josh stood in the kitchen doing something. Unicron had no idea what. "Where is this?"

"Jasper." Josh answered walking out of the kitchen with a cloth over his shoulder. "Not a very big town, but big enough. Bigger than a lot of places anyways."

Unicron nodded. "I see." Unicron jumped at an odd ringing tone. Whatever it had been, it drew Josh's attention as well.

Josh picked up a rectangular device and pressed a button. He placed it up to his ear, and began to speak. "Hello... No... No, you can't... At this point I don't care if she told you to jump off a cliff, dude." Josh rolled his eyes. "I have company over already. I don't need a little brother crashing here too. My apartment just isn't big enough... Dude, no. I don't know how much clearer I can be."

Unicron turned his attention back to the window. The sky was beginning to turn a shade of orange, and clouds were slowly becoming invisible. "Isn't this great?" He asked himself sarcastically.

"You're telling me." Josh muttered as he placed the device he was talking into on the table before returning to the kitchen. "My little brother is on his way over. He's going to be staying here for a couple of days until him and my mother patch things up. He's so annoying."

"I was not talking about that. I meant that this part of your planet is turning away from the star it orbits around. You are going to lose your light."

"And?" Josh called from the kitchen.

"It annoys Pri Pri when that happens. She believes a joor is not enough time in an orn to get things done."

"Orn? Joor? I don't know what you're talking about."

Unicron sighed. "Nothing."

"Can you eat human food?"

"What do you mean?"

Josh walked out of the kitchen. "Human's energy source?"

Unicron thought for a moment. "You mean energon?"

"Whatever you call it." Josh shrugged.

"I do not require nourishment, but thanks."

"Suit yourself." Josh walked back into the kitchen.

Thumping began from the front of Josh's door. Josh just ignored it as he sat at his table. "Your door is thumping." Unicron commented.

Josh just smirked. "So it is."

"What does it mean?"

"Somebody wants in."

"Are you going to let them in?"

"Naw." Josh grinned. "It's probably just my brother."

Unicron nodded. "I see." The thumps started turning into bangs. "Is that normal?"

"Yep." Josh grinned.

"LET ME IN, IDIOT!"

Josh's grin only grew. "Wanna open that for me, Uni."

"I will, only if you promise never to call me that again."

Josh nodded. Unicron walked up to the door, and opened it. He felt a distinct pressure of somebody kicking him between the legs right on his codpiece. He just stood there, and stared at a red headed teenager, that looked similar to Josh. The teenager's face looked surprised, and his eyes were wide. "You must be Josh's brother. Come in."

"Freak." The teenager muttered as stomped in.

Unicron blinked as he closed the door. "Hey! Lock that, will you?" Josh called.

Unicron nodded, knowing Josh couldn't see him. "I will."

"Vincent, try not to kick my friend in the balls next time." Josh walked around the corner with white saucer looking thing in his hands that was stacked with some strange red strands.

"Loser didn't even flinch."

"I'm letting you stay here. The least you can do is be nice to my friends, Punk."

* * *

Primus stared at the grimy looking house with a scowl. The dark skinned man, Fowler, walked up the sidewalk to the entrance. "Come on."

Primus followed with a huff. Fowler opened the door, and let her in first. The house was pretty clean to Primus' surprise. There was a couple of articles of clothing littering the living room floor, but it over all was bearable. "And where is my room?"

Fowler glanced over to her. "Living room until I can clean out my guest bedroom. You staying here was a surprise."

Primus snorted. "You're telling me." Primus jumped as a growl came out of nowhere. "What was that?"

Fowler sent a strange glance at her. "Your stomach."

"I don't have one of those." Primus muttered thinking back to any item she had that might have been a stomach. She sent a glance to Fowler. "If I did have one of those. Where would I have put it?"

Fowler raised an eyebrow. "Everybody has a stomach." He glanced down to his huge abdomen. "Some peoples' are bigger than others'."

"My tank?" Primus asked.

"You're what?"

"My fuel tank. A storage for unprocessed fuel." Primus explained as if it was obvious.

Fowler just stared before he sighed and rolled his eyes. This girl was messing with him. "I'll go make some food."

Primus watched Fowler walk out of the room. She walked up to the couch sat on it with her legs bending over the back, and her back on the cushions. She glared at her abdomen. "You have never made that awful sound before. What made you start now?" Her abdomen didn't answer. Primus slapped her tummy. "Never do it again!"

"I hope yo- What are you doing?" Fowler looked around the corner.

Primus stiffened on the couch.

Fowler sighed. "You don't sit on a couch like that."

"You don't know me." Primus growled.

"Amy, I-"

"Primus!"

"You know, I'm pretty sure I've heard that term before." Fowler leaned up against the wall.

"Really? Did it happen to come out of huge robots' mouths?"

Fowler went stiff. "N- I- How did you know?"

Primus rolled off the couch. "I want to see them."

Fowler glared. "Absolutely not! I cannot be the one to bring another human into this."

Primus glared back. "Really? If you don't Megatron is going take over this world, and there is nothing you can do about it Special Agent Fowler!"

The two were at a stand off. Neither one glancing away. Fowler scowled at her. "Absolutely not!"

"I'll just follow you. You can't stop me. I'm Primus!"

"Who is Primus anyways?" Fowler leaned against the wall.

"You don't know who I am? I'm the god of cybertron! I supposedly created the original thirteen to oppose the evil power of Unicron! I am the creator of the world! I create everything!"

Fowler sighed. "Yeah, uh-huh. Considering Prime destroyed Unicron, you, as a god, did not do so well."

"That didn't originally happen. Megatron summoned me, and sealed me in the human vessel."

"You're supposedly a god. Shouldn't you have been able to fight the big guy off?"

Primus looked away. "My servos were tied at the moment."

"How?"

"I might have been glued to a throne."

"HA!" Fowler's head flew back as he laughed.

"It's not funny! Amalgamous did this, and he won't get away with it!"

Fowler continued laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, at least I didn't have to rewrite this one! XD**

**REVIEWS**

**Mitchy- I have thought about it, yes, but if I ever decide to actually write it, I would have to do so much more research on the original thriteen than what I've already done. XD **

**Conflict-In-Crossfire- XD I'm glad Primus's expense made you laugh! She is generally not happy with me though XD**

* * *

Primus followed Fowler out the door, the darkness consuming the two as they argued. "I cannot believe you talked me into this."

"I can make a very compelling argument. Being God, and everything." Primus sent the man the most devious smirk the human face had most likely ever made.

Fowler scowled. "That's it, we're going back inside! And you're A god, not my god!"

"Go back inside, and when I get back into my frame, I will tear you apart!"

Fowler's eyes widened. "Excuse me? What kind of god threatens to tear people apart! I thought that was Unicron!"

"Unicron doesn't have the bearings to be this mean. Get in your boring car, and drive me to see Optimus Prime!"

Fowler growled as he stomped back to his car. "It's not boring!"

"If it was a Cybertronian, it would be like, 'I had energon for breakfast, it was yummy.' How much more boring can you get?"

"At least my car wasn't glued to a throne!"

"Frag you." Primus climbed into the car, and crossed her arms. "Frag you to the pit."

Fowler sighed. "I can't believe I'm arguing with a psychopath."

Primus glared. "You are on my slag list. Keep it up, and you might beat Amalgamous for first place!"

"So what? I'm second place now?"

"Third. Unicron will always be in second place."

* * *

Unicron sneezed, and pink goo came out of his Pseudo-nose. Josh made a disgusted face. "Ew, Dude! That is disgusting!"

"I can't help it!" Unicron sniffed it back up, and Josh made another disgusted face.

"Bro!"

"Sorry." Unicron shrugged. "It's normal for my kind."

"What if my brother saw that?"

Unicron shrugged again. "Where is he anyways?"

"He ran off home again. Mom called him back. Well, threatened him back."

"So your 'mother' is like Primus?"

"What do you mean?"

"She threatens your life if you do something wrong."

Josh snorted. "You're kidding right?"

"No."

"You're married to a psychopath."

Unicron jumped up, and covered Josh's mouth. "Shh! She might hear you say that!"

Josh snorted as he pushed Unicron away. "Come on dude! Chill!" Josh's smile grew. "You're scared of your wife!"

"Ha! Joke's on you! I don't know what a wife is!"

Josh just laughed as Unicron sat back down with a smug look on his face. Josh calmed down as he leaned back in his chair. "For a god of destruction, you aren't so scary."

"Primus is the scary one. It is amazing how brainwashed she has everybody." Unicron sighed.

"What about your children?"

"Megatronus is the only nice one. He takes after me. Then again, there was no telling how All Spark would have turned out."

"All Spark?"

Unicron just shook his helm. "Tough subject. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Josh nodded. "I see.

* * *

Primus glared at the cliff. "Wow, how original. Trap door in the side of an organic cliff."

Fowler drove through, and stopped as quickly as he could. He swung open his door, and quickly climbed out, slamming his door shut behind him. "I CAN'T STAND HER ANYMORE!"

Primus climbed out of the car as well, and rolled her eyes. She walked forward, and into the elevator with Fowler. "Maybe you could use to use the stairs. You're 'stomach' looks quite bloated."

The elevator opened again, and Fowler stomped out. "Your god is a monster!"

Primus stepped out of the elevator and stared at the huge beings. A white and orange one, Ratchet, stared at Fowler with huge optics. "Excuse me?"

"Primus, or whoever it is, is a freaking monster!"

A human girl stepped out from behind Ratchet. "Dude, I think Fowler's lost it! Look he even brought another human!"

"I am as much human as you are Cybertronian." Primus shot back.

Optimus stared down. "Fowler, I do not understand."

"Hey! You! Listen up, I'm only going to explain once. Big green guy, Bulkhead, questions at the end, and I'll try to use small words for your small processor." Primus smirked at her own insult. "I am Primus! Feel free to bow down before me! I am here because Megatron sealed me in the fragging body! I need to find Unicron, and set this reality back to normal. Any questions?"

Ratchet snorted. "This human has clearly lost her processor!"

Fowler sighed. "That's what I thought."

"Then why did you bring her here?" Optimus asked.

"Because, I hold a intriguing argument, Orion." Primus smirked.

Bulkhead growled. "It's Optimus!"

"Oh, did I hit a nerve, big guy?" Primus snorted. "I don't care. I need to get onto Megatron's ship, find my frame, and get back my powers so I can create the aft out of that guy!"

Optimus bent down to get on eye level with Primus. "We will try to help you."

"What?" Ratchet yelled.

"We have just observed high amounts of energon radiation spikes, Ratchet. If what she says is true, then it might be the reason for what has been happening."

The human girl looked up at Primus. "So if you're their god, why are you in human form?"

Fowler smirked. "This is the good part. Tell them. Tell them why you couldn't take Megatron out."

Primus growled. "I hate you. You just took position number one!"

"Tell me!"

"My servos were tied."

"Tell them how."

"Amalgamous glued me to a throne."

Fowler burst out laughing again. "Serves you right!"

"Amalgamous, one of the original thirteen?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, my sparkling."

Bulkhead looked down at her. "What about Solus?"

"Why? Are you trying to Frag her? Cause she has a high standard." Primus glanced around. "Isn't there supposed to be two more Autobots. Arcee and Bumblebee. Glitch and Annoying child."

Bulkhead snorted. "Well she got Arcee spot on."


End file.
